Dog Demon Love
by ShiloW32
Summary: Summery - Kagome had a spell casted on her by an evil witch. She has to get a mate within the next 5 days or she will remain in her beast form forever. A demon lord finds her and tryes to help her...Will they fall in love? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Chase**

"Dang this really BITES" Sigh Kagome…Kagome has been stuck in her Beast form for 2 months because a very strong witch caste a spell on her to never change back unless she mated to a male demon and become pregnant or she will die. But she being the stubborn one she is wont submit to anyone ever or even become pregnant. She has been only coming out at night and she has been hiding her aura. Why? Because she is the rare Midnight Inu Dog Demon. She don't want anyone finding out about her. If someone is to find her they would use her powers of the miko demon and take over the world. Her aura is pink. But if she would reach her true power the aura would be white. And any male in a mile radius will smell her aura and fight her to make her submit to them and mate her for power…And now she is hiding in a cave waiting out the daylight trying to find the rare miko also known as Priestess Kamie. She was told from her mother years ago that she has the powers to cure anything even change one back into their true form. But where she was located was far away. Her mother Korari was a human Miko and her father Akira was a White East lord Dog Demon. But with her mother being a Miko she was powerful to produce full blooded inu-youki along with her little brother Sota a normal gray and white Dog Demon. She had her fathers simble on her forehead. A white star the simble of the east. And that's where she was headed. Into the Western Territory of the Great and Powerful Demon Lord… She knew nothing about him other than he is evil and cold hearted and wanted nothing but blood.

About 2 miles away the lord of the western lands was scouting his territory when he picked up an alluring smell. It was a female. The Demon picked up on the smell of a very powerful aura. And he figured it must be her.. So he decided to investigate the female demon since she was on his land and she could be a threat. So he set off to find her and confront her for trespassing.

As Kagome lay in the cave she picked up on a smell of a very powerful demon male coming close.. So she decided to leave the cave and make a run for it. _"Hopefully they don't follow me I really don't want to fight right now" _She looked up at the sky and sigh happily. _"Good its almost nightfall than I have the upper hand in this incase I don't escape him. And I really don't want to kill another demon" _Since Kagome is a Midnight Dog Demon she has the upper hand because the moon gives her more power than what she has.

The Demon was getting close to the female demon he could see her start out of the cave and run.. "What's this? She is in her true form. I have never seen a Midnight inu-youki ever in my life". He stopped chasing her for a second to change into his beast form because he would never catch up to her in his human form…The ground shook as the inu-youki growled in the air as he changed than started to chase the Midnight inu-youki with amazing speed.

Kagome was running from the demon lord when she heard the loud growl and the rumble in her paws as the ground shook. She yipped with fear as she looked back and found a huge White Dog Demon bigger than her running after her and closing in quick. She ran as fast as her legs would go pumping and pumping..

The Demon lord was catching up to her and quick. He only had 100 yards away and he would have her. He was closing in and was about to catch her when she suddenly she stopped and turned her body so she was facing him. She reared up on her legs and fought with the male in front of her trying to bite him in the neck. He turned his body and used his hind legs and kicked her in the stomach. She tumbled backwards and fell on her back. She got right back up and charged at him again growling and snapping her large teeth at him. She clawed at his skin leaving large marks where blood started to show on his body. He turned his head and ran after her with so much speed he head butted her in the gut and sent her flying into trees snapping and scrapping her skin in the process.

She landed with a big "Thud" and a "Splash" in a clearing near a large pond with her top half submerged in the water laying on her side. The Demon Lord slowly walked up to her and noticed her head in the water and she seemed to be unconscious.

He used his paw and moved her head out of the water so she wouldn't drown. But when her head lifted out of the water he saw the Star on her forehead and almost dropped her head back in the water in shock but he managed to move her head of to the side. He moved around her body to use his jaws and take her tail in her mouth and pulled her out of the water the rest of the way. He then went to her side and laid down on the grass and took care of his wounds by licking at them and then he started with the ones on her. She had a good cut on her ribcage but the others were small scrapes. Then he turned her head towards him and got a good look at her. _"She is a really good fighter. She never backed down on me not even for a second. No wonder she is a great fighter she is the Eastern Lord's Daughter" _But he started to wonder why she is so far away from home?

The Demon lord didn't know why but he was going to find out once she awoke and was able to talk. He laid his head on his paws near her head and sighed. He was starting to fall asleep and noticed the female on his side started whimpering he used his nose and started to gently rub the side of her ear to comfort her. Soon her whimpering stopped and he wrapped his tail around her and drifted of to sleep thinking about the Midnight Inu beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hye all this is the Next chapter to my story. Please R&R**

Chapter 2

The next morning Kagome awoke with a throbbing headach. _"What happened I feel like I have been hit by something huge and hard" _Kagome started to remember some of last night. She remember hiding in a cave than sensing a male coming close than she started running. But after that she don't remember. Then she sensed a male to close for comfort she stood back erect and the fur on end. She started growling and snapping at the male in front of her waking up the male.

The Demon lord awoke to the sound of the Midnight Dog Demon growling at his person. He stood up on his full height and stared at the female. _"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!"_ Kagome growled. _"I am lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands and I sensed you on my lands last night and I don't want any trouble so I scouted you out. Is their a problem" _Kagome was shocked to see the Great and Powerful Lord of the Western Lands. She has only heard of him by rumor and they were not good rumors at all. _"What are you doing far away from home Princess of the East and without an escort. And in your beast form?" _

Kagome sighed she didn't want to explain herself about the stupid curse the stupid witch placed on her. But she supposed she should anyway. _"I was walking in my humanoid form threw the woods and I saw a old lady their. I went up to her and asked if she needed help. She turned around and looked at me she had this gleam in her eyes that I didn't like so I started to back away. She came at me with so much speed and attacked me. I drew my Katina and fought her. I swung my Katina at her hitting her. She fell and cried out for pain. She started to say this accent curse and placed me in my beast form and then she died but before she died she stated that the only way I can break the curse is to find myself a mate, or die. I tried to change back but it was no use. I ran away from home because years ago my mother told me about this Priestess that held so much power that she could cure just about everything even change someone back into their true form if they get stuck in their beast body." _Kagome finished and looked up at Sesshomaru. He nodded his head once understanding. _"Do you know what this Priestess's name?" _Sesshomaru asked. _"Her name was Kamie. Why?"_ Kagome Demon lord looked at her and stated _"I heard of the powerful Pristess far from my territory. A great distance from here. And I would like to come with you on your journey. Is that a problem?" _Kagome looked at him with her mouth hanging open showing her razor sharp teeth in shock. -

**Kagome Thinking **-"Is he kidding I am not going to let him come. Especially when spring is in 2 days time and spring means mating season. Oh dear god what am I going to say"

**Beast Thinking **- "Oh you so want him to come. Just look at his body. He is a god. Give in you want him and its obvious I want him!"

**Kagome Thinking **- "WHAT! He is so not going with us and no I am not going to let you loose. Father would kill us. Besides he probley has many females that want him. It wont do us any good even thoe we are of royal blood anyway he probley don't want a cross breed like us. I mean look at us we are half Miko and half Dog Demon."

Kagome's beast gave up. But Kagome didn't know that Sesshomaru was having trouble with his beast at the moment.

**Beast Thinking **- "Give her to me. I want her. I want to hear her scream our name into the heaven's as we take her"

**Sesshomaru Thinking **- "No you will do no such thing. I will not allow you to do anything that will cause her to regret"

**Beast Thinking **- "Oh but we will have her. And it is nothing you can stop. Cant you smell that? Its her arousal for us. Her heat is coming. And its coming quick. Maybe it will be here sooner so I can smell and taste her body. THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO"

**Sesshomaru Thinking - **"NO" I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF IT. Tomorrow is the start of spring. DAMB IT ALL."

While Sesshomaru was fighting his inner beast Kagome was looking at him with hunger in her eyes.

**Kagome Thinking -**"Yummy. He is really good looking. Tommrow is the Start of Spring Matting Season and its my first heat. I cant wait. I can almost see it now. He comes up to me my tail high in the air waiting for him. My heat dripping. He sniffs my cunt while licking it in the process. He comes up beside me moving his muzzle on my neck licking and biting it softly. I feel wetness between my legs. I look over and see his cock sticking out of its protective barrier. He moves back to my ass and mounts me and thrusts his hips to plunge his _"OH MY GOD KAGOME GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER. What the hell was I thinking. God I got to clean my mouth out with soap." _Kagome was trying to calm her arousal down and she didn't notice Sesshomaru smirking at her.

Sesshomaru comes out of his arguing with his beast and smells the air. He is shocked to find out the air is strong with arousal and he fights back a moan at the smell of the female in front of him. "Maybe it will benefit on my part if I do go with the female. But it would be nice if I find out her name in the process" _"What is your name. That way I don't half to call you by Deamoness or something worse?" _

Kagome comes out of her thinking to listen to Sesshomaru's question. _"My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi Daughter of Akira and Korari of the Eastern Lands. What's your full name?" _Kagome asked. _"Sesshomaru Taisho Lord of the Western Lands son to lord Inutasho."_ Said the Demon Lord_ "Its nice to finally meat you Mi Lord. But I can not allow you to come with me. Its not your problem to deal with its mine and." _Kagome was cut off short when the Demon Lord barked and growled at her. _"I will be coming with you and you don't have a say in it." _Kagome sighed. "Fine if he wants to come with me more power to him." _"Fine you can come. But on one condition." _Kagome said. _"Fine what is your condition" _Said Sesshomaru waiting to hear her condition.

Sorry i had to do that... Please dont be mean i am just trying to make it good...Thanks for all of the reviews...Remember R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all i jsut posted this new chapter up..Their is a new character in this story...You should all know her...Please Read and Review

Chapter 3

"_Well you cant boss me around, you cant try to kill me even if I bother you because I have been told that you are a heartless killer, and you cant tell my father about this he will kill me or he will make me get a mate. He already has someone lined up for me and I don't have a say in it whatsoever. He has been bothering me about it for almost a year now and I am not going to let some stuck up good for nothing man come into my life and ruin everything I have planed. If I was to get a mate I want it to be for love not because of some stupid law about the daughter's getting mated by their 18th birthday." _Stated Kagome.

Sesshomaru smirked at her condition but said nothing. He knew about her father trying to find her a mate. He was one of the sutures that her father picked. Him and the Hanyou Naraku. He didn't like Naraku because of his manipulating ways, and he has been trying to take over the world for the past century or two. But that's about all he knows. He has been trying to catch the Hanyou in the act but has failed to.

"_Ok fine This Sesshomaru wont tell your father. But if you get on my nerves I wont hesitate to kill you. And don't get in my way. _

Kagome huffed and looked at Sesshomaru and sighed again. _"Fine I don't care. And I wont get in your way if you get in mine." _Kagome was having this nagging in the back of her mind. She wanted to ask him a question but couldn't make her self to ask. _"What is it you want wrench! I know you have a question so ask I can sense your frustration" _Kagome looked up at him and gave him a growl for calling her a Wrench when she didn't do anything to him. _"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? KING OF THE WORLD I DON'T THINK SO. SO DON'T…." _

Her words were cut off short when the Demon lord suddenly bit into her neck and put some pressure into her throat so she couldn't breath much and pushed her into the tree behind her. He growled at her and said _"Submit BITCH"_

She tried to pull free buy trying to twist her body around and hopefully get him off her neck but she couldn't so she gave up and submitted to him. He released her neck and asked her again.

"_I wanted to know if you were going to travel in your beast form or go in your human form?" _Sesshomaru sighed

"_Yes I am going to it would be much faster than my human form since you are currently stuck in yours.." _

"_Ok I was just asking because it should take another 4 days to get their from what it looks"_

Sesshomaru started to walk towards the Western Lands leaving behind a stunned Kagome. He stopped suddenly and looked behind him, Kagome still stood where he left her the look of confusion on her face.

"_Are you coming or not. We don't have all day so we should start if you want to make it their before next year"_

Kagome regained her composer and shrugged. So Kagome and Sesshomaru started their 4 day journey to the Great and powerful priestess Kamie.

Kagome and Sesshomaru have been walking in their beast form for over 4 hours and Kagome was getting tired so they stopped at a small clearing with a large pond. While Kagome was drinking Sesshomaru went hunting while keeping a good watch making sure everything was clear of any danger. Sesshomaru came back a while later with a boar for both of them and they ate till they were full. They decided to rest for a while longer so they could digest their food.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were resting when Kagome picked up on a odd smell. It was a strong aura which could only be a Demon but what the odd thing was in the smell and scent their was a human female mixed with.

_"Sesshomaru I scent a very powerful aura and its close."_

_"Yea I sense it to lets go their is a human with the scent and I don't allow trouble in my land so lets go and check it out"_

_So _Kagome and Sesshomaru sent off to find what was going on in the Lords Lands. It didn't take long at all to find the problem. Their was a Huge brown Snake like demon cowering over a small girl about the age of 6 or so about to eat her whole.

_"Stop the Demon please Sesshomaru"_

Sesshomaru growled and bared his fangs at the Demon in front of him.

_"You are trespassing in my lands. Leave demon or you will be killed by me"_

_"Who do you think you are...You don't know who you are sssspeeking to you sssstupid DOG" _The Snake demon said

_"Fool"_

Sesshomaru ran up to the snake demon bearing his fangs trying to bite him and inject his green acid into him clawing and snapping his fangs at him trying to get a good hit on the snake demon. But the demon was to fast and dogged his attack and hit the lord in the ribcage with his tail and sent him flying into a couple of trees onto his side and went strait to the other Midnight Dog Demon that was checking on the little girl to see if she was alright.

Kagome was checking on the little child in front of her moving her with her muzzle and whining trying to make the small child awake when she was attacked. The Snake Demon wrapped her up in his body and started to squeeze the air out of her. Kagome started to fell light headed and lose her vision when the demon squeezing her suddenly let go and howled into the air dropping Kagome in the process with a "Thud" Kagome looked around and found Sesshomaru holding the Snake Demon in his jaws and had green acid killing said demon in the process. The demon in the Lords mouth broke into two and fell out of his mouth with a loud "Thud" on the ground. Kagome looked to her left and found the Girl the demon was trying to eat smiling at them...

Sorry guys it took so long to write but I have been busy working...Thanks for all of the reviews

Their might be someone to help me with the story

REMEMBER R&R Please


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all its me SessyGirl96. I am having help with this story...Lady of the East is helping me with this and i think she is doing a great job...Thanks Lady of the Ease...xoxo

Chapter 4

The girl looked up at them but the smile on her face, wasn't a good smile. It was a smirk an evil one at that. Kagome didn't figure out why the evil aura didn't go away til she saw it. Naraku, the one her father had formidably chosen as her main suiter the other, was unknown to her, but she knew he was a lord. But Naraku said, "Dearest Kagome, don't you understand the reason your like this….. Is because of me." She was shocked. She thought 'Why couldn't I see this' But she stood fangs bared underneath her muzzle. "Go Naraku. You are not wanted! I will kill you with my own paws if I have to assure you that."

Naraku said, " Dear Kagome I will be back. That is a promise." He flashed away with a bright purple light. When she turned around she saw why he left. Sesshoumaru was hurt, and she needed to help him. She ran as fast as her paws could carry her. She licked his wounds and healed him.

Sesshoumaru POV

I awoke to the sweet smell of boar roasting, and water bubbling. I walked over to Kagome. Knowing why she was upset but I was not going to tell her why Naraku attacked him. He would not be hated for being one of her chosen suiters. I walked over to Kagome. " Why are you sad wench? I am alive am I not?" He questioned her.

She looked at him with pure hatred. " Do not speak to me like that I hunted for me now go find YORSELF something. You will get nothing from me talking like that! I am not going to be you second hand **!" She barked ran over and tried to clamp his jaw on her throat. She knew that trick. She jumped out of the way and bit him on the throat and pinned him down. " Submit! You won't eat nor drink til you do!" He was stunned, she was making him submit! She bit harder. " You know you won't escape. SUBMIT!" He gave up she was right. She was the alpha now. He then blacked out.

This is me Lady of the East this is my first chappy of this I think it's a little short for my likes but I got writers block! Sorry! Hope you like it might be revised from what I wrote though.

Enjoy!I'll give you cookies for reviews!

Love,Lady East 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru woke up to find that night had fallen and they were still in the clearing where they first met the one named Naraku. He was indeed shocked to find out that Kagome was stuck in her beast from that Hanyou.

He was to deep into his thoughts about trying to help Kagome with her problem that he failed to notice a chain around his neck. He looked down and noticed the collar on his person he followed it while noticing a chain it was also hooked onto a nearby tree. The collar was black in leather and had silver spikes coming all around it. He started growling and snarling while tugging at the chain. He failed to noticed Kagome coming in carring food. He heard her words. "Sorry Sesshomaru but you wont be able to remove the collar I put on you because i some Miko powers into it so you cannot remove it unless I do it for you. "Which is unlikely" Sesshomaru was furious at her he couldn't move from his spot unless she removed that stupid collar herself. He looked like a fool chained up to a tree like a common dog. He snarled and barked at her. "REMOVE THIS COLLAR AT ONCE WRENCH OR SUFFER MY WRATH" Kagome was furious at him for calling her a wrench. She didn't care to be called anything except her name. She snarled at him. "DO NOT CALL ME A WRENCH EVER AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME! You have no right to call me anything other than my name KA-GO-ME. I have done nothing to you to deserve this kind of treatment from you. You are now my bitch I have overpowered you and that makes me your alpha you will behave as I see fit or I will punish you in the worst possible ways. DO YOU HEAR ME" She said with her pure raw power sparking around her almost as if it was black. She was walking towards the male in front of her with her tail high in the air and the fir on her back was erect.

Sesshomaru was shocked he has never been so scared in his life. No one has ever talked to him that was ever in his life. Everyone was always scared to test his patience or even step in front of him for being scared that he would kill them. And here he was the most feared Takiyouki of the West scared shitless backing away from the deamoness with his tail tucked.

"This Sesshomaru is sorry for calling you a Wrench please forgive me My Lady" Sesshomaru said as he laid his head on his paws and moved his head to show his neck in submission. Kagome felt bad for yelling at him but her inner demon was screaming in her head to make this male submit. "I forgive you for calling me a wrench. But please refrain from doing so in the near future or next time it wont be as pleasant. But as for realicing the chain I will not do so. I cannot let you have the upper hand in anything since I am now your alpha. But I will let you lose since you showed my beast full submission and it calmed it for the time being. I will also let you know that collar on you has a spell on it to bind you to me. If you do something wrong I will use the subjugation word to stop you in your tracks " Sesshomaru was grateful he was going to be free and not look like a common dog any longer. He was not grateful that he had to be subjugated to be controlled. "Will you ever take the collar off?" He was curious as to how long he had to wear the offending thing on his neck but then he noticed she also had one on her. That was a shoker for even him. "Where did you get your collar? And why do you have one on your person" Kagome looked down and sighed. She could clearly remember when she first got her collar. She was a little over 50 years old. In human years she was only 5.

**Flashback**

"_Kagome how many times do I half to tell you to stop trying to chase and bite the maids in this castle in your beast form" Said her father Akira Lord of the East. "I am sorry papa I don't like cat demon's and its in my nature to not like cats" Akira sighed she has been chasing the maids around for weeks now and every time at least 1 maid quit because the Little Princess chased them around and either bit them or broke something than they would half to clean the mess up later. But now the Lord had something to give his daughter and he knew she would not like the item that he was going to force opon her. "Kagome I am sick and tired of trying to find help every single time your instincs take over and do something you know your not aloud to do. So your mother and I have come up with a desission to keep you from doing something worse than what has been happining. Your mother came up with a spell of some sorts to subjugate you when your doing something that your not aloud to do. All I half to say is 1 word and you will stop in your tracks and be frozen untill I think you will not misbehave me again" Kagome was horrified at what her father said to her. She didn't want to be subjugated she didn't want to feel trapped like this. "But Father I am sorry and it will never happen again I promis." Akira flet bad for doing this to his daughter but it had to happen. "Im sorry my daughter" Kagome screamed when her father started to say a spell and tried to run away in her beast from but luck was not on her side. She felt when something was put on her neck. She looked down and saw a bright pink collar with beautiful white diamonds on her neck. As beautiful as it was she didn't want it on her neck. So she tried to bite at the offending thing on her neck, she tried to use her paws to pull it off of her neck but it would not budge. She growled, snapped and yipped sad that she had to ware the collar like a common dog in the villages she used to go to with her mother and father. Years passed and she noticed that when she would changed into her human form the collar would dissappear. But it was still their, she could fell it._

**End Flashback**

Kagome finished her story telling Sesshomaru how she got her collar. She now felt bad for him because she knew what it was like to have one. And she didn't like it one bit. But she wouldn't take his off even if she felt bad. She wasn't stupid. "I am truly sorry your own father put one on you but I find it quite amusing knowing the reason why he did" Sesshomaru told Kagome smiling. Kagome and Sesshomaru fell into laughter which died out quickly when Kagome had shock written all over her face. "What?" Sesshomaru said to Kagome's shocked face. "Your laughing and smiling!" Sesshomaru cocked his head and looked at her questioning. "What do you find shocked that This Sesshomaru was laughing and smiling?" Kagome looked down "Well from what I heard you were sopost to be a cold, sellfish, power driven asshole. But your not all that bad like I heard. You are… nice" Kagome felt as her body heated up like she was blushing. "Well this Sesshomaru is only nice to you Kagome. You are an open person and I like that in you" Kagome blushed even more if that was even possible. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. I appreicate it a lot" Sesshomaru smirked _One day Kagome you will be mine I can smell your heat coming and its only a couple days away untill spring _Was the last thought before Kagome reliced him from the chains and ate the meal for him and Kagome.

**Thank you for all of you for all of the reviews.**

**I am sorry it took so long to make it but I just lost my job and I am trying to find another one. Don't worry I didn't quit. I left work because of a problem with another coworker and the boss assumed I quit. WHICH I DIDN'T!…**

**So sorry for the outberst I am just so frustrated…..**

**Please let me know if I misspelled anything and I will courrect anything. Thanks Review please**


	6. Not a ChapterSorry

**Hey all**

Sorry i havent been posting any new chapters up...I have been realy busy with working...

But i promis i will have one posted up by the end of this month...

Please be Patient with me

Thank you for all of the reviews and such...So untill later

Tootles


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day Kagome awoke with the sun shining in her blue eye's. She yawned and got up stretching, she went to a near by lake and got a drink. When she came back Sesshomaru was up and waiting for her to return. "Are you ready Kagome"

"Yea im Ready" They headed off to the one called Naraku towards the west. On the way their Kagome came to an abrupt stop. "What's wrong" Said Sesshomaru noticing her stop. "Something huge is coming can you smell it" Sesshomaru stopped and sniffed the air and growled. He knew the sent. It was the Northern Lord Koga. He didn't like the wolf he always thought he was every Wolman's dream because of his looks. Sesshomaru took a stand in front of Kagome growling and showing his fangs to the fast approaching world wind. Kagome moved her head around looking at the world wind approaching fast. When the wind stopped and the dust calmed Kagome saw a huge brown wolf standing on his hind legs. Thoe he was big as her but not as big as Sesshomaru.

"Wolf what do you want" Sesshomaru growled. Koga stared at the huge form of Sesshomaru. "I was just flying by when I smelled…" Kouga's words were cut off when he saw a Midnight Inu Demon being protected behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru saw where his gauze was and he could smell his arousal staring at and he moved his body more so he wouldn't see her. "She is none of your concern wolf. Now speak before I start getting impatient" Growled Sesshomaru. Koga straitened his back out and looked at Sesshomaru. "I was just coming by to go and find Ayame she is going into heat and I am going to take her as my mate she and I have been bethrowd. But I am sorry for the short talk I must be going" Koga took on look at the Midnight Demon behind Sesshomaru and the Demon moved its head so he could see it. Kouga's breath hitched in his throat when he saw it was a female but she was also royalty because of the Star on her forehead.

Kagome got upset when Sesshomaru moved his body so the view was blocked. She put her head down and stared at the ground because of the view in her way. Sesshomaru's ass was right in her line of view and she didn't want to be staring at his but. She was staring down at the grass when she heard Lord Kouga's words and his intake of breath. She looked up and saw him staring at her. He was beautiful indeed. He was almost all brown with a black lightning on his forehead. Signaling the northern tribe. On the his back had a stripe going from the back of his head all the way to the tip of his tail. He also had a black stripe on each side of his face. He was a true sight to behold and Kagome couldn't hold the blush and lowered her head from staring at him.

Kouga couldn't help the smile on his face showing his fangs when he did so. Sesshomaru growled and snapped his fang's at the wolf "I told you she was off limits now leave before I make you" Kouga nodded his head and left in the world wind. Sesshomaru turned and found Kagome with her head down looking at the ground. "Kagome is their anything wrong" Asked a concern Sesshomaru.

Kagome was happy that he left she could smell his arousal once she looked at the wolf known as Kouga. She heard Sesshomaru's concern and she looked up at the Inu Demon in front of her and saw in his eyes for the first time they met. Their was concern in them but their was also something else she couldn't find out. She nodded and stood leaving with Sesshomaru side by side.

By nightfall they were getting tired and they found a cave and stopped for the night. Sesshomaru went off to fetch some food and Kagome laid down waiting for him to come back. When he came back he laid the food down and they started to eat. While they were eating they didn't notice an aura coming towards them and fast.

"I smell it over here Kin"

Sesshomaru just finished his meal when he smelled the aura. He stood up on his hind legs in front of Kagome and Snarled like a rabbid dog towards the threat tail and hair erect. Kagome noticed the change in his sent and became alarmed. She stood up and looked where Sesshomaru was looking. 3 Bear Demons the size of Sesshomaru came out of the clearing looking for any threats. Spotting a male in front of the female they came for they growled bearing their huge teeth. "We came for the female and we will have her, she will bear us strong cub's" The taller one said.

Sesshomaru heard what the leader said and snarled and barked. "You will not touch her she is mine" Kagome heard what the beard said and she started to shake and whine she was scared and she hoped Sesshomaru could protect them. She got really pissed when she heard what he said next. _"Who the hell dose he think he is. I am not a prize to be won" _She growled low in her throat thinking better not to start anything yet because of the current threat making its presents known.

The bear demon roared loud and looked at his 2 brothers and mentally talked threw their shared link. _"Jet, Shori take him down while I have my way with the Female" _Jet and Shori looked at the Silver InuYoukai in front of them and stood up on their hind legs. They were now twice the size of the male and he never stood a chance. They growled and swiped at the male in front of them slicing at him on his face.

Kagome saw when Sesshomaru was sliced and she yelled his name "SESSHOMARU"!… Sesshomaru felt when he got cut on his face and he howled in pain. He heard Kagome yell for him and he charged at the Bear demons yelling, "Kagome get out of here NOW!"…. Kagome turned and ran like hell threw the forest leaving Sesshomaru to fight the bear demons himself. While she was running she didn't notice when the leader of the bear demons was hot on her trail.

Kin the leader of the Bear Demon's saw when the female took off and ran in the opposite direction he left his brothers to deal with the male. He sniffed the ground and smirked when he caught her trail. Kin sped up faster, he saw her running into a clearing and speed up his pace and when he was right up on her he grabbed onto her back making her yip in searing pain and flung her into a near by tree leading her unconscious.

Sesshomaru was fighting off the Bear Demons when he heard a loud yip followed by a loud crash. That's when he notice that the leader was nowhere in sight. _"Damb I need to end this fast" _He used his poison claws and killed the Bear Demons fast and turned and sped towards where Kagome's aura was. He just hoped he wasn't to late.

Kin knew he didn't have to much time left since he heard his brothers cry in pain his brothers were dead and the InuYoukai wasn't to far behind. He went up to the female and made sure she was unconscious before he went behind her while she lay on her stomach and started to lick her sex to get some of his saliva on it to make easer penetration. He moved over her body and moved his body lower until his cock was lined up with her passage and he grabbed a hold of the back of her neck with his jaws and was about to thrust his body forward to plundge into her when he was ripped off of her and thrown into a near tree with so much force his body was ripped into 2 leaving him dead to the world.

Sesshomaru was running faster than he ever did in his life. He came to a clearing and spotted the Leader of the Bear Demon ontop of his mate about to take her virginity. "_**STOP HIM!**__" _Said his inner beast yelled. Sesshomaru howled and growled while charging at the Demon with his head bent forward. He didn't notice when his body started to grow horns when he connected with the demon's rib cage throwing him off Kagome ripping him into 2. He walked over to the dead carcass and inspected it to make sure it was indeed dead. When he made sure he used his poison gas from his mouth and melted the body and moved over to Kagome to inspect her for wounds. He found wounds on her back and on her head. He wined and yipped at her injuries. He moved over her and licked her wounds and used his saliva to heal her. When that was done he moved over to her head and healed those. When he made sure she was healed all the way he laid beside her and whimpered nuzzling her muzzle. He moved his tail and wrapped her body with it to make sure she was warm threw out the night.

Sesshomaru stayed up all night making sure she was alright and no other threats were to bother him and his intended mate. He felt when Kagome's was starting to wake and moved his head to look at her.

Kagome woke up in layers her body hurt. She felt very warm and knew Sesshomaru was next to her. She didn't want to move but she needed to relieve herself. She moved her eye's to look up at him. He was staring down at her with concern in his golden eyes. She loved his eye's and could get lost within them forever. She stood up on shaky legs at first but when she found her balance she looked at him. "What happened to the Demon's" Kagome said

"I took care of them, I almost lost you to the leader Kin for this I am sorry" said Sesshomaru as he stood.

"Thank you Sess"….But she stopped when she remembered something he said last night that made her mad. "You ass hole who do you think you are claming me as some piece of property you own"

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. He saved her and this was how she was thanking him. I don't think so not anymore will she be in charge of This Sesshomaru anymore. Sesshomaru growled and barked at her. "This is the thanks I get for saving your virginity. For far to long I put up with your ass….But not anymore you will bow down to This Sesshomaru and you will know who is your Alpha" He lunged at her and brought her down quicker than she could say anything else and bit into her neck marking her as his mate. He growled and barked at her **"Submit to your Alpha NOW!"** He left no room for argument.

Kagome didn't get to say anything before she was brought down faster than anything, as she now lay on her back with the male ontop of her with his fangs in her neck. She didn't know what to do so she moved her neck showing him submission and she cried.

Sesshomaru reliced her neck and licked her mark while yipping and whining at her. "This Sesshomaru is sorry that he did that to you, but my beast demanded submission and he got the best from me, Forgive me this Sesshomaru and please don't cry, I….I Love you".. He said while whining at her.

Kagome looked up at him with confusion in her eye's. "You….L Love Me"?….. Sesshomaru looked at her with a serious look. "Yes this Sesshomaru is very much in love with you, I have been since I met you years ago"

Kagome was very confused "Years ago?…. But how I only met you a couple days ago"

Sesshomaru chuckled and stared into her blue eyes "Yes I have loved you since I met you over hundred years ago. You where only a pup when I first met you. I am your betrothed"

To say Kagome was shocked was a understatement. She didn't think he was the one that she was betrothed to. "So you are my intended mate my father wanted".. "Yes" was his answer.

Kagome didn't know what to think. Here she was stuck in her beast form until she could find some spell to break the curse and here she was with her intended and she didn't even know about it. "I am sorry for the way I have been treating you, will you ever forgive me?"

"Yes I will forgive you, I will always forgive you Koi" said Sesshomaru nuzzling and licking her muzzle with affection. He took an intake of breath on her neck and that's when he realized she was in heat. His beast purred at knowing that their mate was in heat and ready for him. He growled and barked at her while straddling her and biting on the back of the neck. He could feel his dog cock slipping out from being in the position he was. Kagome didn't know what was going on one minute he was being affectionate and the other he was barking and growling at her while straddling her and biting her. She whimpered and tried to move but his growl stopped her She whimpered and yipped at him while moving her head up nuzzling him under the chin seeking forgiveness hoping he would let her go. Sesshomaru growled at her when she tried to move from him and heard her whimper and yip at him seeking forgiveness in hoping he would let go of her. He wined at her and told her to submit into mating with him and he would let go. In hearing that Sesshomaru would let her go she submitted to him fully showing him her neck and moving her tail out of the way so he could mate with her.

In seeing that she was submitting to him fully and moving her tail out of the way he moved over her mounting her fully and thrusting his canine cock he slammed his hips forward. The tip of him quickly vanishing inch by inch until he felt a pause and he could smell blood and then he was inside her completely while his knot was pressed firmly against her outer lips unable to get in yet. He didn't move until she was ready for him to continue.

Kagome was in so much pain when he entered her virgin body. It really hurt and she knew that it wasn't over yet. After a while the pain started to go away. She moved her ass end a little letting him know the pain was starting to go away.

He felt when she started to move a little letting him know she was okay to continue. He moved his hips a little moving in and out slowly. She Growled at him "Faster and harder…mmmmm" he quickly started to thrust himself in and out of her hot oiled passage. He could feel the tightness of Kagome's walls rippling around his shaft causing him to growl and rumble in delight. "Mmmm Kagome so good….so tight"

The pain she was feeling was fleeting and quickly fading as she felt the thrusting and the rubbing of his shaft. Her walls squeezed around his shaft as she was getting close to her orgasms. "You like that bitch….come for me" The way Sesshomaru was thrusting into her and talking to her she came "Ohhhh Sesssooommmaarruuuuuuu" Screamed Kagome as she came long and hard. "Ooooo Kagome my mate milk me for all I got so I can give you pup's" Sesshomaru's fangs lengthen as he slammed his knot into her locking them together and biting into her mating mark again while at the same time exploding inside her body flooding her womb with his hot warm seed.

Kagome felt when Sesshomaru exploded into her body but his knot wasn't leaving her body, she felt when he moved his body to stand on his legs so he was ass to ass to her. She now knew she was stuck with him inside her. She whimpered and tried to leave but no such luck he wasn't going to let her go until she carried pup's. She sighed and laid down on the ground with him fallowing her. She now was locked at the hips with him. About an hour later he reliced her and he moved to her side. He looked down at her and noticed she fell asleep. He nuzzled her and licked her and laid down beside her and fell asleep with his tail wrapped around her. He would need to find her a den tomorrow so she could rest until she birthed the pup's in a week while he went to fend for her.

Kagome woke in slight pain and looked around her. The memories from last night came back to her. She noticed she was no longer knoted together anymore and for that she was grateful. But she was also having pup's. She knew she would need to find a den soon so she could birth her pup's alone without them getting killed or hurt from the danger out here in the opening. She would also half to stop hunting for a cure so she wasn't putting her pups in danger. She looked at her new mate and smiled. He was so beautiful while he slept and she wondered what he looked like in his human form. She tried to move so she could stretch her body out and felt her mate sturr also.

Sesshomaru felt when his mate was moving and looked at her. "Good Morning mate how do you feel"

"Fine but I am a little sore" Kagome said wile moving after she was able to move.

"We need to go and find a den soon so you can birth the pup's" Sesshomaru said while getting up also.

"I know lets get a bath and then we will go" Sesshomaru and Kagome started walking twards the smell of water. After they bathed and dried off they sent off looking for a den.


End file.
